Soy un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica
by busjadka
Summary: Kenny es el promedio de niño de 13 años. ¿Qué sucede cuando se acaba de convertirse en una chica? Ahora tendrá que mantener esto en secreto, mientras que a él, se da cuenta de que ser una chica no es fácil después de todo. ¿Qué sucede si sus amigos se enteran? Non-slash. Calificación T, Enjoy.


Todos Los Días en South Park es siempre La Misma. La Temperatura es La Misma. La amistad mejoró Mucho. El

tiempo siempre ESTABA nevando.

13 años Kenny Despertó de su viejo colchón sucio. Estiró los brazos y las piernas y se rasco el estomago. Se frotó los ojos azules y bostezo ruidosamente. No dormir lo Suficiente la

noche anterior. Se levanto de su cama y miró una ONU espejo pequeño . Tiene, Lados Desiguales AFILADOS. descubrio su Estructura facial Cambió un algo femenino.

Lo Alerto. Miró a su Cuerpo párrafo sable Que ESTABA en el Cuerpo de una chica! Cerro los ojos con fuerza y pellizco duro muy.

"Esto No Es real. Esto No en Real bronceado. Jodidamente bronceado Esto Es No Es real!" Repitio las Palabras Varias Veces en la Cabeza. Abrió los ojos Lentamente párrafo

Descubrir Que su Cuerpo Sigue Siendo femenino y femenino. Sus pechos Eran algo grande , su cintura es Pequeña Y Sus Hombros sin abiertos muy Esteban, lo Como solia Que

Ser.

"Mierda. Esto No bueno Ser PUEDE". Humildes Murmuró. ¿Como explicar ESTO PUEDE unas y sus amigos? EL Sólo Tiene Que mantener this in secreto Hasta Que se enteran.

"! Kenny Fecha prisa, Vas A Llegar tarde a la Escuela!" Una mujer Grito En un acento sureño. Kenny ESTABA A punto de protestar CUANDO pensaba en su voz.

"Mi voz ..." Penso Kenny. DIJO Que su nombre un Oír su voz aguda. Sus ojos se abrieron. Si Sólo ÉL Sabia Que ESTO Tarde o Temprano. Por suerte, su voz es ahogada y es Sobre

Todo el tipo silencioso. Agarro su parka naranja y pantalón y se ÉL Puso lo. Miró a Pecho párrafo Do ver pechos SUS notable. Es chocante Que su Cuerpo de la Mujer Está Bien

desarrollada párrafo uña de 13 años.

"(¿Diablos Donde Voy A CONSEGUIR enlaces de?)" El murmuró Una Vez Más. El Tiene Que ir al centro comercial. Lentamente se Coló por la ventana y se fue al centro comercial.

Su estomago gruñó, Pero Que no le importaba, ÉL Tiene Que USAR Su Tiempo de Preparación Para La compra de enlaces de pecho. Para su horror, el Centro Comercial està

cerrado. No Solo se perdio su desayuno ¿Te, Pero también se fue al centro comercial cerrado nada párr. Se dirigió a la parada de Autobús de la Escuela Para ver un Stan, Kyle y

Cartman.

"Oh. Hey, Kenny." Stan y Kyle un coro.

"(Oye)." Amortiguada Kenny. Mirando de No se dio Cuenta Cartman ESTABA el pecho.

"Wow, Kenny. Sólo Porque Usted ama tetas no hay SIGNIFICA Que Usted Dębe USAR sostén." Cartman SE Rio Entre dientes.

"Mierda." Penso Kenny. ¿Era su pecho Realmente tan notable?

"¿Por Qué llevas sujetador ONU?" preguntó Stan, simplemente.

"¿Es Usted gay o algo asi?" Kyle Pregunto cluelessly.

"(No gay soja. Acabo de perder Una Apuesta con mi hermano y yo que Tenia USAR sostén un.)" Nerviosamente Kenny Mintió.

"Oooooh". Dijo Stan. El Autobús Llegó pronto y se fue adentro. Kenny se Cruzo de brazos párrafo aplanar su pecho Que Trabajo. Se sento junto a Craig, Sigue Cruzando los brazos.

Todo el Mundo en el autobus época escolar ruidoso bronceado.

"Me Dijo 'tranquila', o de lo Matan el conejito!" Grito Señora Crabtree, todavía con los Oídos del conejito. Su otra mano TIENE UNA pistola apuntando al Lado del conejito.

Crabtree no Cambiado ha. Ella Sigue Siendo el, impaciente , perra gorda irascible.

Todo el Mundo se quedo en silencio. Tienen miedo de la criatura inocente perder la vida. ALGUNOS INCLUSO Piensan Que DESPUÉS FUE Asesinado el conejo, Ser podrian las

proximas Víctimas. Señora Crabtree Poner el conejo y la pistola en el interior del Recipiente con AGUJEROS y comenzo un Conducir. Pronto were a la Escuela Media de South Park.

FUE Todo el Mundo salio y LUEGO la señora Crabtree.

"¿Soy yo Nunca iba un Cruzar mis brazos para siempre o les Dicen que Perdí La Apuesta de mi hermano?" Kenny Penso con tristeza. Era brazos Cruzando los agotador y diciéndoles

Que El Perdio La Apuesta sin malo bronceado FUE, si Porque su muerte Próxima Vez, ONU podria ser tipo nuevo.

Se fue un su casillero. Lo abrió y Puso su libro de matemáticas. Se ejecuta Despues De Sus Amigos, MIENTRAS Que El esta en ella, Miró un su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Acaba de rebotar? Miró a todos un Verlos ocupándose de Sus Propios Asuntos. El Suspiro de Alivio. El desaceleró su ritmo y se Encontró una y sus amigos, FUE genial Que Todos

Ellos Tienen las Mismas clases juntos, una Excepción de Cartman. en Es estúpido bronceado.

"Oh, maldita sea! Me Olvide mi Tarea Inglés. ¿Puedo Copiar la Suya, Kyle?" Cartman pánico. Amistad Cartman y Kyle Aumentó Lentamente. Pero Kyle todavía odia Cartman

Cartman y Kyle Dieron Un poco de respeto.

"No." Kyle Dijo simplemente. Todo el Mundo SABE Kyle es genio de la ONU, El CONSIGUE uña de Y El Rara Vez recibir con B.

"Aww, vamos, Kyle! Préstame tu Tarea Ahora!" Airadamente Cartman exigió.

"Le Dije que no, Cartman!" Kyle DIJO, enfureció. Muy pronto Estaban Discutiendo, MIENTRAS Que Stan y Kenny FUE Puesto Fuera de la Conversación.

"Oh, vamos. No de nuevo." Stan golpeo la Frente. Kenny nego con la cabeza en Acuerdo. Su Discusiones Constantes Solia Ser divertido, Pero Ahora sí this Poniendo molesto y age.

"... Por Ultima Vez, Cartman! NO! ¿Por qué te molesta Que alguien más? ¡No!" Kyle DIJO enojado.

"Bien, bien, Kyle! ¿Por Qué iba yo Aun Te molesta en El Primer lugar?!" El pauso. Miró a Kenny. "Hey Kenny, prestarme PUEDE Do Tarea Inglés?" Cartman Continuo.

"(Joder no.)", DIJO Kenny.

"Bien, Kenny! Usted no Quiere Pedir Prestado su Tarea Porque Eres estúpido! Los Pobres hijo estupidos de Todos Modos!" Cartman DIJO enojado. Marcho con ira Dejando una SUS

Tres Amigos en solitario.

"¡Qué fatass." Kyle murmuró. Kenny asintió con la cabeza. Stan hay nada Hizo. No era de Más Que Feliz De Que la lucha habia Terminado. Todos Ellos were a la clase de Matemáticas y se were una SUS respectivos Asientos.

Matemáticas y se were una SUS respectivos Asientos.

Kyle Penso en Hacer Nuevas historias en su Cuenta de fanfiction. Sobre TODO Eran historias Sus Terrance y Philip, nuevo nada.

Stan Penso en CÓMO su cita con Wendy va a salir mañana por la noche ¿.

Cartman Penso en Copiar la Tarea de otra persona.

En Cuanto a Kenny ... Se PREGUNTA SI PUEDE Pasar por el día Como un hombre atrapado en el Cuerpo de una mujer.

El maestro ESTABA Ocupado Dando homilias todos. Kenny Miro un su pecho, se sentia Como encorvarse. Pero D No se sentia Como ella. ESTABA Acostumbrado a Tener su espalda

recta. Pero Tiene el pecho Un Poco Más pequeño. Así Que El cabizbajo. El Se Siente Incómodo por Lo Que Tuvo su enderezar la espalda de nuevo. Se sentia Incómodo Sobre su

pecho.

"Kenny? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Kyle susurro. Kenny se estremeció. Stan Miró una Kenny. ESTABA Entre Kenny Stan y Kyle.

"(Nada)." Kenny Problemas pecado amortiguada.

"Si Se Siente Incómodo USAR sujetador de la ONU, ¿Por Que No Lo quitas te?" preguntó Kyle, Levantando Una ceja.

"Sí, amigo. Bras no le CONVIENE de Todas Formas, Eres un puto hombre por el amor de Dios!" ONU fuerte poco Stan susurro.

"(Bueno, Kevin dados Que Tengo Que mierda dado párrafo quitárselo. Yo No quiero Engañar a la Apuesta.)" Nuevo amortiguada Kenny.

"Kenny, despegar Simplemente el maldito sujetador, maldita sea!" Kyle murmuró con rabia.

"(No.)" Kenny Dijo simplemente.

"Haz Lo Que quieras. No Es Que yo soy el Que Perdio La Apuesta y USAR ONU hasta morir sujetador." Kyle susurro. Kenny se sentia Como la perforación de Kyle.

"Stan. Kyle. Kenny? ¿Me Estas escuchando?" Pregunto el profesor.

"Sí." Ellos un coro.

"Pues bien, Quiero Que de tres un respondedor Estas Siguientes Problemas en la pizarra." El ordeño maestro. Los Tres Agarro las tizas y comenzo un respondedor.

Stan Tiene Que respondedor a la Raíz cuadrada de 16. ESTABA Sudando Realmente duro. No sabia La Respuesta por Lo Que Tuvo Que adivinar, contesto 6.

Kyle Tiene Que respondedor a la Raíz cúbica de 1000. respondio El Con Problema Facilidad. Puso 10 Como La Respuesta.

Kenny, Que No ESTABA escuchando en absoluto TODO EL TIEMPO, Que Tiene respondedor a la Raíz cuadrada de 81. Se sentia nervioso por contestar.

"Bueno, Kenny? Rápido ¿Cuál es la Respuesta?" La maestra le Pregunto en voz baja. Kenny Tragó saliva. ESTABA Sudando Realmente duro. Puso 8 de Como La Respuesta.

tres muchachos regresaron a SUS Asientos.

"Stan, su Respuesta es Incorrecta. La Respuesta es 4. Usted muy ESTABA cerca. Kyle, su Respuesta es Correcta, le doy las gracias por Ello. Kenny, Su Respuesta es Incorrecta. Sí

se salta el conteo En un 8, te Darías Cuenta de Que Hay wouldn 't SER 81. 9 Veces 9 Es Igual Un 81 Por Que lo lo por del tanto es 9. "El maestro DIJO, Tratando de no enojado

Estar.

Stan no ESTABA nervioso Pero asintió. Kyle sintio Orgulloso de sí Mismo Por Ser bueno en matemáticas. Kenny Suspiro de Alivio Que nadie se da Cuenta de su pecho femenino.

se sentia avergonzado por su Respuesta de Todos Modos. La campana Sonó en Voz Alta y Todos se were Fuera del aula. Kenny FUE un su armario ¿Que ESTABA al Lado de Stan.

Abrió el armario y Puso su libro de matemáticas en el interior. Kenny no se dio Cuenta de Que Stan ESTABA apoyado en su casillero Que Esperar un Wendy . Muy pronto, Wendy

vino a El.

"Hey, Stan. Espero Que Nuestra cita Será Éxito de la ONU." Wendy Dijo en voz baja.

"S sí. Eso espero." Stan sonrio ONU como loco. Also se sonrojaba. Kenny Cerro Do casillero y Wendy miró.

"Kenny, te tiene sujetador ONU Puesto?" Ella Dijo, ni idea. Kenny miró y Sus Ojos Se abrieron. Miró a Stan y en silencio le dados. Stan Parece Estar Fuera de su estado de sueño y

entendre Lo Que Kenny this Tratando de Decir.

"El Perdio Una Apuesta y Tiene Que USAR sostén ONU". Stan rodeos pecado DIJO.

"Oh ... W bien, nos vemos Más tarde, Stan y Kenny." Wendy DIJO, y se fue.

"(Gracias, Stan.)" Kenny con amortiguada nerviosismo.

"Tú eres el Que Me Dijo Que Perdio Una Apuesta, amigo." Stan Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hey, chicos. Hasta de qué?" Kyle se Acerco y saludo.

"No mucho". Stan se encogió de hombros y Kenny asintió con la cabeza. Todos Ellos were a la clase de arte y, por Desgracia, clase Cartman ESTABA ALLI en su.

"Hey, chicos. A Diferencia de ti, Kyle y Kenny, Me Pregunto Pip Sí Puedo Copiar Do Tarea y lo Hizo!" Cartman sonrio.

"Bueno, por lo Menos Usted no nos molesto Sobre la copia de los Deberes más. Usted PUEDE Tomar Ventaja de la Pipa de la Empresa." Kyle DIJO rodeos pecado. Kenny asintió con

la cabeza.

"Así es, chicos! Es inteligente, simplemente no DESEA Pedir Prestado SUS Tareas Para Casa sabes Porque Eres del tanto estúpida. Ya, Judios hijo tan estupidos Que No Saben Lo

Que dos mas dos Son y personajes Pobres CARECEN De Una Educación Adecuada". Cartman SE Rio de su broma Propia.

"Eso Es Todo, Cartman! Eres tan muerto!" Kyle grito con enojo.

"(Fuck yeah!)" Kenny Estuvo de Acuerdo. Kyle Pateo Cartman en las boleadoras y LUEGO golpeo Kenny Cartman en el estomago y lo retorció. Cartman escupió Un poco de saliva.

Lo siguiente Que Pasó, Cartman se Quejo Como un culo gordo mimado What is.

"Bueno, Parece Que Cartman se Merece lo. Se ha ido Demasiado Lejos". Stan chasqueó la lengua de la ONU par de Veces. Los tres chicos se alejaron Dejando Cartman en su Débil

estado.

"Vete a la mierda, Kyle! Vete a la mierda, Kenny!" Cartman Grito los antes De que desaparecieran de los pasillos. Por el Momento, Todo El Mundo ESTABA Mirando un Cartman.

En la clase de arte, ESTABA TODO Hasta busque Que El profesor les pidio dibujar ONU modelo de desnudos. Also pueden Pedir a alguien Lo Que Realmente hijo cerca.

"Amigo, yo no voy a Hacerlo. Es solo enfermo, amigo." Stan DIJO, disgustado.

"Bueno, yo no voy a Ser el modelo, TAMPOCO." Kyle Estuvo de Acuerdo. ENTONCES Stan y Kyle se miraron y miraron un Ambos Kenny. Lo Sabia significaban Kenny que.

Que Estar bromeando." Kenny Penso, asustado.

"¿Y tú, Kenny? ¿Quieres ser el modelo de desnudos? Todo Lo Que Tienes Que Hacer es posar párr Nosotros. Vamos a del tanto le Damos 20 Dólares Lo Que SIGNIFICA total de la

Traducido al:

Español Mostrar texto original Opciones ▼

"¿Y tú, Kenny? ¿Quieres ser el modelo de desnudos? Todo Lo Que Tienes Que Hacer es posar párr Nosotros. Vamos a del tanto le Damos 20 Dólares Lo Que SIGNIFICA total de la

ONU de 40 Dólares." Dijo Kyle. Kenny Tragó saliva. Ellos Estaban Tomando Ventaja de su poverty.

"(Uhhh ... Yo No quiero Hacerlo bien).", Dijo Kenny nerviosamente. Stan y Kyle se abrieron Sus Ojos. ¿Se Acaba de Oír Kenny DIJO Que ni se les oye Cosas?

"Perdónanos, Kenny?" Dijo Kyle.

"(Le Dije Que No.)", DIJO Kenny. Increíble Fue, Kenny dados Que No unos 40 Dólares! Eso es absurdo! Kenny es pobre. El Dębe necesitar dinero!

"¿SABIA ... ¿Acabas de Decir Que No?" preguntó Stan.

"(Le Dije Que No.)", DIJO Kenny.

"Pero ¿por qué?! 40 putos Dólares! ¿Estás Diciendo Que No un eso?!" Dijo Stan.

"(Por Supuesto Que Estoy Diciendo Que No un eso, es Sólo Que Estoy Usando sostén un.)" Kenny razonó un cabo. "Eres un maldito mentiroso y poco Razonable, Kenny."

"Amigo, No Estamos Pidiendo Que plantean MIENTRAS llevaba sujetador. Le ESTAMOS Pidiendo una posar Como desnuda!" Dijo Stan.

Continuará.


End file.
